


Stranger than we can imagine

by OverexcitedDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizing you are in love is great for most people.<br/>Except for Dean Winchester.<br/>The realization was slow, it took its time, but when it truly came, Dean felt like he was suddenly hit by a bullet, out of the blue. And that was the best analogy he could possibly make, since he was hit by a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger than we can imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first English-language written published work, but also my first gift work! It was published as a promised gift to my dearest Suzanne, owner of the tumblr blog http://elessahr.tumblr.com/.  
> This is also my first smut published work EVER, so please bear with some terrible mistakes (or not, not entirely sure how good or bad I went).  
> Thank you for taking your time to read it.

Realizing you are in love is great for most people.

Except for Dean Winchester.

The realization was slow, it took its time, but when it truly came, Dean felt like he was suddenly hit by a bullet, out of the blue. And that was the best analogy he could possibly make, since he  _was hit by a bullet_.

 

The pain struck Dean right after his body was thrown on the concrete floor by the bullet power, head hitting the ground so hard he heard and felt underwater.  _Damn the vampires that can use a gun_ , he thought. The air suddenly wasn't coming in and out of his lungs as they were supposed to, his ears started ringing and his whole body felt cold. He tried to swear, but, instead of his voice, what came out of his mouth was liquid and tasted like iron.  _Blood_ , he thought. He knew blood well enough to know it's taste. He forced an angry smirk out of his lips as he heard two desperate voices screaming his name.

He saw a low glow on the corner of his eyes, which started to become brighter and infuriated. The hatred was such, he could feel it, and he even got a bit scared... even though he knew it was Cas. He heard the sound of meat being torn apart-- no,  _exploded_ ; then the sound of his brother screaming ( _Scott? Spot? Smut? Oh, "stop"_ ) and then Cas screaming incoherently with so much anger he let out some of his true voice, and that made Dean's ears ring louder, making his head hurt worse than any headache he has ever felt.

The glow suddenly stopped and both idiots came running to him. He felt a thump on the ground right next to him and realized Cas had knelt by his left side, hovering over him.  _Like an angel send from God_ , he thought, and laughed at that thought - or wanted to laugh, but couldn't, not really, the pain didn't let him.

He didn't hear a single word that came out of Cas' mouth, even though he seemed like he was screaming something desperately to Dean. Dean focused on his lips, to try and understand him, although his vision was terribly blurry - did he need to wear glasses? Cas' lips seemed to move slowly, so it became a bit easy to focus. But only until Dean started paying too much attention - Cas' lips were smooth, plump and rosy. Just the most beautiful kind of lips. Dean used to make jokes to himself about how girlish Cas' lips looked like - they were plump, and too pale to be healthy; the were pouty, like Cas was never satisfied with something; they were extremely good-looking for a dude. Dean felt like he could kiss those pouty lips, but that was probably the pain making him hallucinate. Then he focused on the movement of the angel's lips.

  
_Slay within? Say with me? Ah, of course, "stay with me"_. Cas was asking Dean to stay, and that felt good - or as good as anything can feel when there's a bullet in your chest.

Well, that was easy to arrange: he wasn't going anywhere in that state.

Out of the blue, an excruciating sharp pain on Dean's chest erased anything that happened around the hunter, making him bellow. The pain was piercing and agonizing, making everything seem unimportant - except for Cas, who was hovering over him; an angel sent to save him. He was going to save him from the pain, wasn't he? He saved Dean from the Pit, he should be able to save him from the pain. But the pain was so strong, Dean started to weep. He tried asking Cas to  _help him_ , but his own voice betrayed him, not letting anything out but cries. The sharp pain enhanced as Dean felt his organs rearranging inside of him. For one short millisecond, Dean realized Cas was probably the one rearranging his insides. But why? As he bawled in agony, his eyes caught Cas' face by the corner. He was blurred, but clear enough so Dean could perceive how focused and terrified he looked. The angel was facing his chest, hand making pulling movements over it, he was sweating - can angels sweat? - and his face gave away panic and fright.

Dean desperately wanted to tell the angel to calm down, to tell him he was going to be okay, it was just a bullet, he's been there - well, he never had a bullet  _in his chest_ , but he did have bullets all over him-. But the pain was too lacerating for him to stop crying out.

Cas' face started soothing as a shiny, silver thingy hovered from Dean's chest to his hand. The pain smoothed as the hunter felt his organs rearranging back to their usual and rightful places, but the injury was still there, tingly and sharp. The angel threw the bloody bullet far away - pity, Dean wanted to keep it as a battle spoil - and quickly turned his eyes to stare into Dean's. Cas' right hand palmed Dean's chest and his left one cupped the hunter's cheek, his face looked close, very close. Too close. A smile peeked out of Dean's lips as he watched Castiel's worried expression soothe into a smile. Was he trying to calm Dean down? Not that he was complaining or anything.

A blue glow began to shine between Dean's chest and the angel's hand, and a peaceful feeling washed over the hunter. The pain became a small ache, giving Dean more time to focus on the face inches away from him. Cas' thumb was brushing over Dean's morning beard as blue eyes seemed to savor his own in a gentle stare. Cas was still sweaty, but now he seemed much more content than worried. The ringing in Dean's ears started to fade and with the corner of his eyes he saw Sam kneeling on the floor beside him, breathy and saying stupid stuff (like "thank God", or "thank Cas", or "I'm going to kill him when we get back to the bunker"). Cas' face became much more clear and Dean noticed that the glow on his chest was slowly fading.

"How are you feeling?" Cas asked in a gentle tone.

"Not bleeding to death, I guess," Dean said in a low mutter. His voice was still weak, he noticed, but at least he could hear himself.

"You think you can get up?" The angel smiled at him, letting the hand fall down from Dean's face.

Dean moved his legs with an inhuman effort, cringing his teeth as he did so, he raised his arms to support the torso and sat lubberly on the floor. Cas haven't moved yet, so as Dean sat down, his face was so close to the angels he felt blood flowing to his cheeks. "I guess... I can..." he mumbled.

Cas sighed in relief, getting up and holding out a hand to help Dean up. The hunter caught it without hesitation and Cas pulled him up. But when his feet were flat down on the ground, he felt dizzy and his legs suddenly throbbed, giving up abruptly. As his back hit Cas' chest, the angel held him quickly, with no effort.Dean swore to himself as he tried to stand up without help, but before he could say anything, Cas pulled his arm to rest on the angel's shoulder, holding his waist with the other hand.

"Apparently not," Cas remarked.

Dean heard a stomping getting closer to him, but before he could lift his head, a fist caught his cheek violently, throwing his face against Cas' shoulder.

"Don't you  _ever_  do this again, you jerk!" Sam hissed, with a finger on Dean's face. " _Ever_!"

The older hunter smirked, raising his eyes to look at his little brother. The sarcastic joke died on his tongue as he saw Sam's face - sweating nervously, with dry tears on his cheeks and a huge frown filled with worry and anger. Dean's smirk fell into thick lips pressed together.

"Sorry," was all he managed to say.

Before they could say anything else, Cas touched Sam's shoulder slightly and flew them back to the bunker's library. The angel dragged Dean to his bedroom, leaving an angry but relieved Sam to his books.

Castiel laid Dean on his bed, covering him with white sheets. Dean was about to complain that his clothes were filthy, but as he opened his mouth, he felt pajamas cover his body and the stickiness of the blood and filth leave his skin. Damn angels, thinking it's  _okay_  to get into people's mind whenever they want.

Castiel sat down on the bed, right beside him. "I'm going to stay here," he remarked.

Dean grinned, raising his hands to ruffle the angel's messy hair.

"What's going on, Cas?" He mumbled. Castiel tilted his head with a frown. "What happened... to you?"

Dean thought for a second he was delusional, because suddenly everything blurred but  _Cas_ , right by his side, so clear he almost glowed. Bluest eyes he's ever seen, prettiest lips he would ever get the chance to kiss and, he decided, as his hand went down from Cas' hair to his fuzzy cheek, warmest skin he's ever touched.

"Dean," Cas started as he held the hunter's wrist to move it from his cheek. His face was almost of pity, and that annoyed Dean. "You are delusional, you hit your head very hard and I couldn't heal it, since I used too much of my Grace to fix your insides. Try to rest."

"You fixed me with your Grace?" Dean was way too impressed. "Did that hurt?"

"No" The angel smiled. "Made me weaker, that's all. My Grace restores itself with time."

"Does that... does that mean I have a bit of you inside me? Dude, that's just weird" Dean muffled a laugh.

"You have bit of my Grace since I brought you back from Hell, Dean, it's to rebuild you, to heal you, doesn't mean anything," his voice was weaker on the last sentence and his smile died a bit.

"Means t'me..." Dean muttered. His voice was that of a drunk and his mind swirled around weird thoughts. Weird thing, what a headfirst fall does to you. "Wait..." He frowned. "Does that mean you tear yourself apart to heal me every time I get a scratch?"

Cas smiled gently. "It grows, Dean, it doesn't matter much."

"Why?" Dean asked in the most incredulous tone.

"Why what?"

"Why would you tear yourself apart to save  _me_ , every time, all the time? Why?" He seemed bewildered more than glad, as if he truly thought he didn't deserve such aid.

Both men stared into each other's eyes. Dean watched as Cas' expression folded into what he thought was guilt. Regret? Anger? He wasn't sure.

"Why not?" Cas said carefully. "I killed my brothers and sisters, angels that I grew up with, that I cherished, that I loved; I disobeyed an archangel's orders along with God's own direct orders; I sinned, I fell, I got corrupted, I ran away. I did it all for you. Why not heal you with pieces of myself?"

Dean felt guilty as he heard the angel's confession. He did make Cas do all that and he knew it. And he felt like the worst kind of living being for that.

"I'm sorry..." Dean mumbled, eyes locked into a pair of turquoise pools.

"It's in the past."

"Please don't do it," Dean sighed.

Castiel frowned in confusion. "Do what?"

"Don't tear yourself apart to save me."

The angel smiled. He held Dean's shoulder with strong hands and squeezed it gently.

"I'm always happy to bleed for Dean Winchester."

Dean chuckled. "I'm always happy to bleed for Castiel, the angel of the Lord, too, you know."

Castiel tittered at the sentence.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Their eyes wandered around the room when the stare became too uncomfortable. Dean was looking at his extremely interesting wardrobe when he decided he could excuse Cas or the angel wouldn't go away because of his "guardian responsibility," or something of those sorts. But before he could even form a full sentence in his head, Castiel cleared his throat to call his attention. When Dean turned his head to look at him, he saw an insecure, nervous angel, fiddling with his fingers as he looked at his own lap.

"What--" Cas started, but immediately stopped himself to gulp and rethink words in sentences. His eyes turned to lock into the hunter's. "What are we, Dean?"

Dean frowned, then smirked playfully. "What do you mean?"

"I... I've never done anything to anyone, I was a cold captain, I would lead my warriors to battle knowing which ones would die, I never favored anyone or anything. Why you, Dean?" He pursed his lips.

"How would I know, Cas?"

"Human relationships..." The angel started, words falling bitter from his tongue. "In human relationships, each individual of the couple would do extraordinary and unthinkable things for each other. They would do anything. Anything at all. They wouldn't leave each other's side, they wouldn't let each other go and they would love each other forever - or they would promise to, at least" He breathed hard.

"What? So we are a couple, now, Cas?" Dean asked, annoyed. But instead of bitter, the word fell warm on his tongue; strange and alien, but sweet.

"I wanted to know... what  _are_  we, Dean? I would do anything for you, I  _did_  everything for you. I gave up all I had... for you. What does that make me?"

Both men stared into each other's eyes, an awkward silence between them. Dean's expression was of insecurity, almost  _fear_ , and he gulped a few times. Cas had a sad, confused frown.

Dean's eyes suddenly got lost in Cas' plump lips, they were rosy and barely opened.  _Rosy_ , Dean thought,  _his lips are never rosy_. Air felt heavy on his chest and blood flowed to his cheeks as the hunter felt the atmosphere change. He shivered when he saw Cas' lips close and open again briefly as the angel gulped. Thick, rosy lips pressing together slowly and then opening  _to give path to his tongue as it invaded the angel's mouth_.

Fuck with being manly, fuck with being womanizer, fuck with being "heterosexual". What he had at that moment, with that angel, that was precious, priceless,  _real_. More real than hook ups, more real than one-night-stands.

And he realized suddenly, with a shock so intense that made him physically flinch, that it was more real than Lisa.

Lisa was his "apple pie life" and Cas...

Cas was his. Cas was real.

And that was all Dean needed at that moment.

The hunter lifted himself to sit on the bed, face so close to Cas' he could feel the angel's breath on his mouth. Their eyes were locked into each other as if they were waiting for something important to happen -  _for the most important thing to happen_.

Slowly, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's, making him shiver in surprise. The angel pushed a bit forward, leaning in to the kiss, accepting it. Dean's hand raised to hold Cas' neck as he poured slow, gentle kisses on the angel's mouth. Castiel's lips were as soft as Dean imagined; the thought made him smile between kisses. Gently, Dean asked permission to further the kiss, nipping on Cas' lower lip and licking his lips open. As he licked against the angel's lip, Castiel opened his mouth and took the hunter's tongue with his own, furthering the kiss himself. Warm tongues traced slowly against each other as wetness spread over daring lips. The kiss suddenly became hot and arousing, although the weirdness of it was undeniable; inexperienced and nervous teeth occasionally clacking, noses getting in the way as both men turned their heads to another side, shaky breaths of insecurity, and tongues sliding nervously against each other. Castiel's hand moved to grab Dean's neck hair, pulling him closer and closer, wanting him  _more_. His other hand pushed Dean forward on the already messy bed. The hunter groaned as Cas' body glided over his own, hands opening Dean's legs, sliding over his inner thighs, grabbing his lower cheeks and pulling his hips up so Cas could thrust against his groin - which the hunter didn't even realize that was starting to get hard. Dean broke the kiss for a second to draw air.

" _Fuck_ , Cas..." He gasped, but just as the name left his mouth, the angel's lips were again over his own - so hungry for  _more_ , Dean felt like Cas was claiming the hunter for himself.

Castiel broke the kiss himself this time, standing on his knees so he could quickly lose his coat and undercoat. Dean propped his hand forward to pull the angel's tie from his neck. He pulled it slowly, watching Cas' eyes as they watched his own. Half-lidded eyes, filled with desire and hunger, pursed Dean's gaze. Dean suddenly felt trapped, he felt like a  _prey_ , with the predator right in front of him, ready to jump on with every teeth and claw he had. As the tie finally slid off, Castiel started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Take it off," the angel said in a rough voice, eyes locked with Dean's. It was obviously not a request. Damn angels and their superiority complex.

Took the hunter a second until he realized Castiel meant for him to take  _everything_  off,  _right now_. Dean quickly unbuttoned his plaid, taking it off and throwing it away blindly. The angel was still unbuttoning his shirt, dim light shining over a barely shown torso, sweaty from the heat of the moment. As he took it off, Dean forgot how to breath for a minute - the wizened look Castiel had under all that clothing was a huge delusion, the hunter realized. The angel had the body of a swimmer, with defined abs, chest and arm; Dean sighed as he drank in the vision of muscles stretching and contracting under the skin as Cas took off the shirt and let it fall on the floor. Dean started to work on his boots, then his belt, then his pants, having a problem taking the last one off quickly. As Castiel kicked his own shoes off, he pulled Dean's pants and boxers up and off in only one movement, leaving the man naked under him. The angel took his time to enjoy the canvas of Dean naked, hard and spread open to him on the dim light, then smirked for a moment.

"What about yours?" Dean joked, nodding at Cas' pants.

Castiel smirked, narrowing his eyes a bit, then he lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers once, making his pants vanish from his body along with the boxers. Dean drank the vision of Castiel, knelt on the bed right over him, between his spread legs, blue eyes staring into his soul, shimmering with lust in a way he was absolutely sure an angel  _shouldn't_  feel. At that thought, Dean gulped in guilt.

"I don't want you to fall deeper..." He stammered, slowly.

Cas tilted his head, smirk dying and a frown forming on his forehead. Then he realized what the hunter meant.

"I don't care, Dean" Castiel reassured him. "Falling deeper or not, I've lost all I had before. You are what I have now, you and some trustful brothers and sisters. Lust will not break me."

And as to assert his sentence, the shadow of a huge pair of wigs was cast on the wall right behind him. Dean remembered the first time he saw Cas' wings, and he sighed with guilt, realizing how many feathers were missing now, how clipped it looked, although still strong.  _Clipped wings_ , Dean thought,  _I clipped them_.

"You didn't, I chose to fall" Castiel smiled gently, caressing the hunter's knees.

Dean was about to tell the angel how  _rude_  it was to poke inside a person's thoughts, but stopped himself as he watched Cas leaning down over him, hands gently tracing over his thighs and face closing up to his. The angel nuzzled on Dean's nose as they locked eyes. The hunter got himself lost in a blue pool of gracefulness.

"Fall with me" Cas whispered in a husky tone, lips brushing over the hunter's. "Let me take you down."

The breath caught up on Dean's throat as he heard the request -  _the order_ , he thought, since he knew it was no request, not in a million years Castiel would request anything from Dean. Not because he was arrogant - although he  _was_  arrogant -, but because he knew the answer would always be  _yes_. The corner of Dean's lips twitched up in content, and he leaned forward to catch Cas' lips with his own. The angel took him in and, this time, the kiss was anything but tender and gentle - this time the kiss was rough, wet and surly, and just as Dean thought it couldn't get any better, Castiel thrust his cock against the hunter's, ripping a moan from the his lips. Dean's head involuntarily tilt up and broke the kiss, but Cas bit Dean's lip harshly to bring him back and kiss him again. The angel broke the kiss with a smack, way too quickly, and stretched his arm to the nightstand by the side of the bed. Knives and guns and picture frames were knocked down until Cas grabbed what he wanted.

"Keeping holy oil by your bed at night, Dean?" the angel whispered. "Are you scared the angels might come out of the closet?" He smirked.

"I'm more concerned about  _myself_  coming out of the closet, right now..." Dean joked, giggling a little. Castiel frowned a bit, but avoided asking what the hunter meant - this wasn't the moment for not understanding references.

The lid of the holy oil popped open and Cas stood up on his knees to pour the liquid over his fingers. Dean's breath came in and out shakily, as the situation he was in sank down in his mind. He gave a concerned close-mouthed smile.

The angel leaned down over him again, hands occupied as he brushed his lips on Dean's earlobe.

"Relax," Cas whispered against the hunter's ear. Dean gulped, but obliged, as he knew what was coming for him.

A wet finger circled Dean's hole, pressing slightly against it as Cas watched him shiver. It slid inside, making Dean feel a sharp, but otherwise bearable, pain. It came in and out of him until another one slid in, slowly opening him up more and more. Then a third one, then a fourth one. Castiel scissored and fucked Dean with him fingers, watching as the hunter scowled at each finger that split him open, and then as his face eased up when his body got used to the intrusion. The angel kissed Dean ferociously, feeling him lean onto the touch of his fingers, to the intrusion, and when he realized Dean was not groaning anymore because of the pain, but instead  _moaning_  at the touch, he slid the fingers off of him. Dean was about to whine because of the emptiness, then he felt the tip of Cas' cock pressing against his hole. The angel broke the kiss, leaving his lips close enough to brush over Deans as he lingered into his eyes. Castiel waited for an  _answer_ , for an  _okay signal_  or anything that told him he could go on - he was not going to do anything Dean might regret.

"Fuck... me..." Dean groaned between Cas' swollen lips.

The angel shivered as he heard the request. Dean felt Castiel's shaft pushing against him and spreading him open. He breathed deeply to bear the pain, but didn't say a word.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked, worried. Dean looked him in the eyes with a smile and nodded.

"I'll get over it. If I can get shot and not panic, I think I can handle an angel inside me," he said, shaky breath failing his attempt of a joke.

"You did panic," Castiel raised his eyebrows at the hunter.

"That's just details," Dean said, and before Cas could say anything more, Dean kissed him tenderly. "C'mon, put it in, I'm fine."

Castiel smiled. He was still worried about the pain, but he obliged. The angel pulled Dean's hip up with one hand, knowing that that certain angle would make the pain easier to endure, and held himself up with the other hand against the mattress. Slowly, the angel pushed in, getting low whimpers from the other man. When he finally got it all in, he just stayed there, staring into Dean's eyes as the hunter resettled himself. The corners of Dean's mouth slowly went up as he watched Cas' linger; Cas over him, inside him, holding him, loving him. Right there, right at that moment, it was real, and perfect, and for a second it was all he needed.

When the pain soothed into a small ache, Dean nodded to the angel. "Move," he said.

Cas smiled back to him and started to slowly move his hips backwards, and when the only thing inside the hunter was the tip of his cock, he moved back in, even slower. It kept on like this, every thrust a bit faster, a bit stronger, making Dean shiver more and more under Castiel. Before the hunter could realize, Cas was moving rhythmically and smoothly inside him, and the pain was gone, leaving place to the building pleasure of having an angel fucking him gently. Dean started to let out small moans, drowned by his own hand in shame.

"Let me hear you, Dean," the angel requested in a breathy voice, "please, let me hear you..."

Dean hesitantly raised his hands to hold onto Cas' neck and upper spine. Fingernails dragged red bruises over the angel's soft skin as he thrust deeply inside Dean. The hunter then put a hand on Castiel's chest, pushing him back, asking for more distance. The angel stopped moving and hesitantly moved away, standing on his knees and sliding his shaft off from Dean, he frowned in confusion. With a thankful smile, Dean rolled around himself, standing on all fours in front of Castiel, prompting his ass and  _presenting_  himself to the angel. Cas gulped, not being able to move his eyes away from that vision. And what a vision.

"Please, don't just sit there and stare..." Dean mumbled, "I feel weird enough..."

Cas let out a smile, breaking from his sudden unconsciousness. He gently touched Dean's inner thighs, pushing his legs a bit more apart so he could easily level himself with the hunter. He then shoved his cock inside Dean without warning, making the hunter gasp and hold the headboard in front of him to keep his body steady. Cas plunged deep inside the man, holding Dean's waist for support. With every thrust, Dean moaned louder, swearing now and then and asking for Cas to go  _harder_  and  _faster_  more than once. Dean chanted the angel's name like a prayer, moaning and groaning between cringing teeth and swollen lips, making Cas shiver more and more with every slide. As if the pleasure wasn't enough, Dean felt the angel hit the  _just right_  spot inside him, slowly sending waves of shiver over his body, pleasure washing over him.

"Right there, Cas..." he muttered, "right  _fucking_  there..."

Castiel rocked his hips faster, fucking the hunter so strongly, the headboard he was leaning on made a loud, creaky noise and started to bang against the wall. Every slide, every thrust, every breathy call and loud moan build the pleasure in a way Dean has never felt before, in a way he  _regretted_  never feeling before.  Having Cas with him like that felt all sorts of wrong and all sorts of right, mixed up together in some kind of anesthetic mood that made him lose his mind bit by bit. He felt the angel hitting his prostate over and over again, enhancing the pitch of Dean's breathy calls. Everything build faster and faster and the hunter felt his head light and heavy at the same time, like he was about to faint. Dean let out a loud groan as he felt Cas' hand holding his throbbing cock, fingers tightening against pulsing flesh. Cas started moving his hand up and down, making Dean lose the bits of conscience he didn't even know were still there.

The sound of flesh slamming against flesh, the wet noises of the angel's cock sliding in and out, the cold sweat flowing through hot skin and the loud, unrestrained moans that begged for  _more_  without real words; it was all breathtaking in a way that made Dean forget about the entirety of the universe - there was nothing in it but that bedroom, and that hunter, and that angel. Dean felt his orgasm coming - he wasn't going to last much longer with all...  _that_.

"Cas..." he breathed, "I can't... I'll..."

"It's okay, Dean", Castiel said in a husky voice that made the hunter shiver. "Just let it all out..."  
Dean lowered his head, letting out loud moans and louder curses, then his whole body tensed and shivered whole as he felt his orgasm hitting him like a bullet and shooting out of his shaft. Shaky hands stroke the remaining cum out of Dean's cock as he felt the warmth of Cas' cum filling his insides. Castiel's orgasm was silent, the only sound the angel let out was a long, slightly loud pleased sigh. The angel's body weighed over Deans, making the hunter's arms and legs easily give up holding himself up - he was way too weak to try, anyway. For long minutes, Dean and Cas were held together into a mess of pants and shivers, both of them never letting go of that moment. After some time, the angel finally pulled himself out of Dean, earning a painful groan from the hunter's lips, and rolled to his lover's side. They stared at each other, speaking a long and complicated conversation with their eyes - Cas lost in rare and valuable emeralds and Dean lost in endless skies. Suddenly, the hunter's lips molded in a smile so big his eyes narrowed with wrinkles, and he began to laugh. The angel frowned in confusion.

"What's funny?" He asked, honestly worried that he might have done something terribly wrong in the process of "human love-making".

"It's just..." Dean started, then he rolled to his back, staring into the ceiling with the shiniest eyes. "The whole world is falling apart outside and we're..."

The the hunter stopped, like he wasn't sure  _what_  they just did. Or maybe he was still too prideful to say. He didn't know.

"Making love," Castiel said, with the straightest expression, eyes never leaving Dean's face. The hunter turned to look at his angel, smile fading into a gentle, curious and, perhaps, fearful look.

"Yeah. Making love," Dean then said, slowly, tasting, like he was saying the words of a foreign language.

Both stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Dean pulled Castiel closer, holding the angel's head to his neck and keeping their bodies as close as possible.

As if understanding the meaning of that - or what he  _thought_  was the meaning of it -, Castiel said, "Dean, I can't sleep, I'm a celestial being, I don't need--"

"Just shush, would ya'?" The hunter complained. "You've lived for millions of years without doing much, you can live through some hours of doing nothing next to me while I sleep."

The angel smiled against Dean's chest.

"I suppose I can," he murmured.

 

The morning came without warning, as there were no windows in Dean's bedroom. Both men were still spread on the bed, holding each other like they were both precious treasures.

Sam was standing on the corridor, staring at his brother's bedroom door. He wanted to know whether Dean was better, healed. He knew Cas had completely healed his brother, but the uneasy feeling that fills him after every time he sees Dean getting seriously hurt (and, in this case, almost dying) can only be tamed after a few days of watching him being  _ok_.

"Dean?" Sam finally called; no answer. He knocked; no answer. He tried calling again and, when nothing came, he finally opened the door.

The scene shocked Sam in a way that made his lungs stop working altogether. He frowned, lips pressed against each other in a straight line. After a few seconds, he sighed.

For the first time in so long, the expression on Dean's face while he slept was of relief and peacefulness.

A faint smile slowly spread on Sam's lips. He then left the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed again, but in relief. Sooner or later, it would have happened.

Sam was just glad it was  _sooner_.


End file.
